


summer vibe

by Rye_Drop



Category: ChroNoiR, vtuber
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 03:44:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20324551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rye_Drop/pseuds/Rye_Drop





	summer vibe

夏天要结束的时候，叶带着葛叶去了海边。不是什么热门的旅游景点，没有庙会也没有烟火大会，零星有居民在海滩上支着烧烤架，在黑暗里看来也只是一点点不起眼的火星。葛叶盯着看了两分钟，跳动的小火点就留在了视网膜上，眨了好一会儿眼睛也甩不掉。  
叶提着一袋子食物和花火回来的时候，葛叶正躺在沙滩上，离他走前生起的火堆远远的，不知道在看星星还是睡着了。  
“吃的买回来咯。”  
葛叶睁开眼睛，男朋友正笑眯眯地低头看着他，还没来得及反应就被他吻在眼睑上：“这里有星星。”  
“什么啊……”葛叶的脸在微弱火光下更红了一点。刚想伸手接过袋子，就闻到咸涩海风里夹杂着一些微妙的气味，有些松树的香气，但复杂得多。他迟疑地看向叶，“你是不是？”  
叶叹了口气：“刚刚才去换了抑制贴，葛叶的鼻子太灵了啊。”  
气味敏感的吸血鬼抿了抿嘴，有些懊恼地岔开话题：“不，没事。你买了酒吗？”  
“酒到最后再说，先帮我串棉花糖吧，”叶拿出一大袋棉花糖和竹签，一股脑地塞到葛叶面前，“我来烤肉。”  
作为吸血鬼来说，活在人类世界里，第一困难的不是没办法好好吃饭，而是人类的气味太多了。别说alpha，让他和非发情期的omega在小房间里呆上十分钟也不行，和信息素没有关系——他甚至都还没有分化——只是他的嗅觉阈值太低，太容易被各种各样的气味熏晕脑袋。  
如果单单只是要在人类世界生活倒还好，要和一个alpha谈恋爱就是两回事了，爱情并不是万能灵药，起码救不了他的鼻子。一直以来都是叶在迁就他，除了偶尔抑制贴效果不佳的时候，他几乎都感觉不到叶是个alpha。有时候他觉得自己是唯一在乎这件事的人，叶和他保证抑制贴对人类无害后就再也没有提起过这件事，甚至趁他回魔界的时间给他搬了家，两人一直同居到现在。这么长时间的朝夕相处，葛叶都很少能闻到这个气味。  
但葛叶闻到过其他恋爱中的alpha身上的味道，好不好闻先不管，总之都是两种味道亲亲密密地交缠着，和叶闻上去孤家寡人的感觉完全不一样。  
可他不知道吸血鬼什么时候才会分化，不如说葛叶完全把希望寄托在了自己分化上，祈祷着分化后自己就可以好好接受别人的信息素味道，起码要能够接受叶的。不然恋人反而只有在不和他一起的时候才能取下抑制贴，这也算恋爱吗？  
葛叶闷头拿过一罐啤酒，喝了一大口。  
叶正在烧烤架下面生火，疑惑地看着他：“葛叶？”  
吸血鬼看着他的眼睛，等啤酒带来的那阵眩晕过去后才吸了口气：“我们做吧。”  
叶愣了一会儿，放下手里的东西蹲到他面前，把男朋友手里的棉花糖也拿走，认真地看着他：“我不在乎是不是和别的alpha不一样，只要是葛叶在我身边就可以。”  
“我知道，”葛叶也看着他，“可我想做。”  
叶还想说什么，可alpha本能让他先一步捕捉到了空气里淡淡的一丝甜味，不是棉花糖，是另一个人的信息素。  
“是吗……”叶稍稍笑着碰了碰吸血鬼的额头，“葛叶也长大了啊。”  
吸血鬼还来不及琢磨这句话的意思，就被人类推倒在沙滩上，注意力全被在自己口腔里乱来的舌头抓走，很快分不出神来思考了。叶一边吻着一边用膝盖分开葛叶的腿，手从运动服里伸进去，一直往上摸到乳首。揉弄乳头的时候坏心眼人类结束了这个吻，恰好让吸血鬼小小的惊叫暴露在海风里。他没像自己预想的那么愉快，不如说愉快的部分都被情欲盖过去了。  
叶干脆把运动服拉链一把拉下，吸血鬼燥热的身体被凉风吹得打了个寒噤，有些委屈地拽着叶的脖子要求继续接吻。叶顺着力道俯下身为他挡风，一只手仍不停地在身体上点火，青涩的吸血鬼时不时被刺激得弯起腿，膝盖在他腰侧无意识地磨蹭。  
“帮我把抑制贴摘掉。”他的声音有些哑，和平时软糯的声线完全不一样了。葛叶搂在他脖子上的手听话地开始摸索，最后后颈上那块小小的皮肤终于重见天日，逸散的信息素直接将葛叶完全包裹在内，一时间他几乎失去了嗅觉。  
那是很像雪松，又有些苦的气味，只是此刻闻上去黏糊又带着威压，葛叶能分辨出里面是情欲和alpha想要征服omega的生理本能。他大口喘着气，两只手无意识地撑着叶的胸口，但下半身被叶钉在原地，无论如何都是逃不掉的。过了好一会儿，叶帮他擦掉眼角的泪水，轻轻问：“好些了吗？”  
葛叶这才回过神来，眼睛终于在叶眼里对上焦。他不知道这算不算完全接受叶了，但现在一呼一吸都是叶的味道，没有预想中可能出现的不适应。葛叶“嗯”了一声，几乎立刻就被叶伸到身下的手惊得哽住了呼吸。  
吸血鬼不知道自己现在的味道有多甜，叶觉得自己在吻一块软乎乎的酒心糖，包括他光滑皮肤在自己手下的起伏，人类需要尽力克制才能让自己不咬下去。作为补偿，他放任自己吮着葛叶的每一块皮肤，从锁骨到乳首、上腹、腰、小腹……每到一处吸血鬼都反射性地收紧那里的肌肉，然后被他温热地吻开。直到接近下身了，葛叶把他拉上来凑过去亲吻：“不要亲那里。”  
以后机会有的是，今天叶不想勉强他，一只手从他身上拿开，从打开的啤酒罐里倒出大半，淋湿了手指。  
“进去咯？”实际上并不是问句，但叶还是按捺着等葛叶点了头，才摸到他身后的穴口。刚分化的omega实际上不太需要润滑，他刚才做得显然很不错，这块穴口已经很潮湿了，软软地等着alpha的入侵。  
带着酒精的手指刚插进去葛叶就抓紧了叶的手臂，不规律的呼吸声让他听上去很色情，但吸血鬼只是咬着手背，并不知道这样做杯水车薪。叶忍不住俯下身吻着他的手心，偶尔小小地咬一口，手指在后穴里感受着吸血鬼被刺激后的收缩。等手指按到那一点的时候葛叶终于控制不住自己，哭腔和气声混成一句模糊的求饶：“不要那里……进来，我想要叶……”  
叶从善如流地将热处抵在穴口，最后逗弄式地问他：“真的要吗？”  
湿润的红色眼睛半眯着看他，叶这次没能等到他点头，肉棒撞进去的时候葛叶绷成了漂亮的弓形，一声呻吟也没能发出来。等叶开始一下一下地顶弄，后穴黏糊水声的掩盖才让他慢慢恢复了发声能力：“哈啊……慢，太快……叶……！”  
“太晚了。”叶在抽送间隙用牙齿磨着恋人的皮肤，像自持的野兽，用任何可行的手段发泄着想把身下人吞吃的施虐欲。

那天在海滩上结束后回酒店又做了很久，omega第一次分化总是很棘手，但叶很乐在其中就是了。之后葛叶正式全方位地接受了叶的信息素，家里的抑制贴彻底失去用武之地，锁到了地下室里。  
葛叶还问过叶为什么他的雪松闻上去苦苦的，叶过来黏糊糊地给了他一个发情期的告别吻：“为了和葛叶的草莓牛奶闻上去相性更好吧？”


End file.
